


Day 3: Silent Night

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: Gibbs found the little music box when he started unpacking the boxes from his attic.





	Day 3: Silent Night

Gibbs found the little music box when he started unpacking the boxes from his attic. Tony was staying for Christmas this year, their first Christmas together as a couple, and their first together as an outed couple. The team were surprisingly happy about their relationship. Not to mention strangely unsurprised. He still didn’t get it. 

 

But finding kelly’s Christmas music box… that was a gift all on it’s own. Gibbs turned the little knob that made the music start playing, and listened the the soft tune of  _ Silent night,  _ smiling as his lover’s arms wrapped around him from behind. 

 

“Gave it to Kelly on her first Christmas, we could only get her to fall asleep by playing it for years,” he smiled softly. “Thought it broke years ago. Guess not.”  

 

“I’m glad it’s not, love,” Tony gave him a smile. “I love you, Jet.” Gibbs returned the press of Tony’s lips.

 

“Love you too, Tony.” 

  
They sat together, looking at the little music box, listening to  _ silent night _ .


End file.
